Kebersamaan
by chloeCloudy
Summary: Aku selamanya ingin bersama kalian seperti ini.


**Together.**

**Disclaimer :** SuJu sekarang masih tetap di Smtown.

**Cast :** All member Super Junior.

**Warning! **: BL, typo, bahasa aneh/kacau, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Yesung PoV,

19 Agustus,...

Tuuuu...tt!...

" Yeoboseyo~ ini siapa?"

...

" Halo? Bicaralah... Jika tidak, akan ku tutp panggilan ini."

' Yesung-ssi... aku hanya ingin menarikmu keluar dari segala mimpi-mimpimu...'

" Mwo? Maksud kamu apa?"

' Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti... saya yakin kamu mengerti apa yang saya maksud.'

" Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

' Kamu hanya sendiri...'

" Mwo?!"

' Yah, kamu hanya sendirian... tidak memiliki siapapun disisimu.'

" Yak! aku punya! Keluarga, teman, saudara-saudaraku di super junior—"

' Benarkah? Jika kau tidak bertingkah konyol dan selalu berusaha mendekati mereka, apa kau pikir mereka mau dekat denganmu? Ckckck, kau terlalu berusaha keras Yesung-ssi... Hanya demi perhatian yang sebatas bibir saja dari orang-orang yang selama ini kau anggap menyayangimu.'

" CUKUP!"

' Kenapa? Kau sadar juga bukan? Kau itu hanya ada untuk dimanfaatkan saja Yesung-ssi... Saat sedih diperlukan, hanya itu! Menyedihkan sekali bukan?"

Klek! Yesung langsung memutuskan hubungan telphon dari nomor yang tak dikenalinya itu, nafasnya sesak... entah kenapa...

.

.

.

Ah, hari ini aku ke-Dorm saja, sudah lama juga aku tidak kesana... Siapa tau suasana hatiku bisa membaik nantinya begitu aku bermain dengan bebas bersama para dongsaengku.

.

" Shindong-ah... Bagi kripik kentangmu dong~"

" Ani... Ini tidak cukup buat dibagi Hyung."

" Haish, kau ini. pelit sekali..."

" Biar. Lagian, Hyung itu dari luar kan... Kenapa tidak membawa jajanan? Tidak berguna."

Degh! Kenapa dengan hatiku... Kenapa Shindong bilang aku tidak berguna hanya gara-gara aku tidak membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk jajanan dikedua tanganku seperti biasanya? Apa—

' _**Kau itu ada, hanya untuk dimanfaatkan saja Yesung-ssi...'**_

Ah, tidak... Itu tidak benar... Yahh, hanya kebetulan saja. Shindong hanya tidak ingin kripik kentangnya cepat habis saja, makanya dia berkata seperti itu tadi...

" Shindong hyung! Kripik kentang yang ada di kulkas ini milikmu? Minta satu boleh?" terdengar seruannya Ryeowook dari arah dapur.

" Ne~ ambil saja Wookie-ah!" Dari kamar, terdengar suara sahutannya Shindong.

" Gomawo Hyung!"

" Ne~ "

Jleb! I-ini pasti lagi-lagi hanya kebetulan saja... iyah, hanya kebetulan...

.

.

" Wookie-ah, kau sedang masak apa?"

" Sedang buat cemilan Hyung."

" Ohya? Wah, pasti enak. Hyung boleh coba?" Yesung menggerakkan tangannya, ingin mencopot se-biji saja dari kue kering yang sduah tertata rapi di dalam toples kacanya Ryeowook.

Puk!

" ANDWE! Ini khusus untuk Minie hyung. Dia kan suka sekali ngemil saat siaran, makanya aku buatkan ini khusus untuknya."

Ini... Sikap seperti ini, a...pa?...

.

.

Ahh... si Gaemkyu sedang asik 'kencan' rupanya... ikutaan deh~

" lawan Hyung yah Kyu!"

Ah, stick yang satunya dimana sih? Dari tadi tidak ketemu-ketemu.

" Kyunie, stick yang satunya mana?"

...

" Kyu—"

" Hyung tidak lihat apa siapa yang ada dibelakangmu?"

Suaranya datar sekali... Begitu juga dengan namja yang dibelakang, wajahnya tak kalah datarnya. Rupanya, hari ini dongseang yang satu ini sedang main ke-Dorm juga!

" Bumie! Kau disini juga ternyata!"

" Ne~ Hyung." Aish~ tidak berubah, masih sangat datar seperti dulu.

" Gimana kabarmu? Hyung dengar, drama mu yang terakhir sangat sukses ya? Hyung pernah lihat sih, kau disitu keren sekali Bumie-ya..."

" Haish! Hyung ini mengganggu saja sih! Lihat sekarang aku jadi kehilangan beberapa poin! Hyung cari orang lain saja untuk diajak ngobrol, jangan ganggu kami!"

Pengganggu?

' _**Apa kau pikir, mereka mau dekat denganmu?'**_

Aniya... aniya... aniya...

.

.

" Aku sedang sibuk Yesung-ah, keluar dari kamarku sekarang."

" Euteuk hyung~ temani aku tidur ne, aku tidak bisa tidur dari tadi..."

" Ne, Kanginie... tunggu sebentar, biar kurapikan dulu kertas-kertas yang berserakkan ini."

...

.

.

" Jangan mengganggu Hae, hyung! Dia barusan tertidur tuh!"

.

.

Kenapa... kenapa seperti ini... Bahkan Jongji-ah saja tidak bisa ku hubungi...

' _**Kau sendirian, Yesungie...'**_

Ani...

' _**Semua hanya sebatas mimpimu saja...'**_

Aniya...

' _**Kamu hanya sendiri...'**_

' _**Tidak memiliki siapapun...'**_

ANIYA...! ANIYA...! ANIYA...! hiks... itu tidak benar, semua tidak benar... hiks... kenapa sakit sekali...

Hiks... lebih baik aku menghubungi Wonie~ tidak peduli dia sekarang sedang sibuk syuting atau apa!

' tuuu...tt! nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, coba— klek!

Hiks... aniya... hiks...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini selasa, 21 agustus...

Diam-diam kami mengadakan pesta kecil buat si mantan Magnae kami, Kibumie. Memang hanya ada kami saja, member Super Junior dengan atas komando sang Leader, kami menyepakati untuk menyisihkan waktu kami malam ini untuk bersenang-senang dengan nya.

Semua bahagia... aku pun menampilkan senyum terbaikku... Perfect!

Kado yang kuberikan tampak tergeletak paling bawah, terabaikan... tak apa.

Aahhh~ aku kenapa cepat sekali mengantuk yah... Makanya aku memutuskan untuk pamit—yang tak mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka, menuju kamarku dulu bersama Wookie-ya dengan langkah yang terlalu cepat. Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuk ini lagi, terlabih menlihat betapa mesranya Siwon kekasihku dan raja pestanya kita malam ini... tak apa-apa kok, mereka kan mantan roomate, jadi sudah wajarlah...

.

.

23 Agustus pukul 18:00...

Hiks... hiks... aku sungguh sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi... aku lelah...

4hari ini aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak peduli... Berusaha bangun dari mimpi ku... tapi aku tidak sanggup! Hiks... jebal~ biarkan aku tetap bermimpi saja... tak apa, lebih suka suasananya daripada seperti ini... hiks... tidak apa semua hanya palsu... tak apa jika semua hanya basa-basi... yang penting aku bisa merasa seolah mereka memang benar menyayangiku... tulus...

Yesung PoV end

.

.

Namja sipit itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya kebantal bulu angsanya, tak dipedulikannya benda mahal itu sudah basah hampir separuhnya. Yang penting, itu bisa sedikit membantunya meredam suara isakannya. Dia tidak ingin kedua orang tua nya dan dongsaeng satu-satunya itu terganggu oleh suara tangisnya.

Tuuut..tuutut...

Namja itu memandang nanar ponselnya dengan mata sembabnya... ragu...

Entah kenapa, sejak menerima telphon asing 5hari yang lalu, dia menjadi enggan untuk menyentuh benda itu, trauma? Entahlah...

Setalah cukup lama, dan benda itu masih saja bersuara. Akhirnya Yesung mendekat ke nakas tempatnya meletakkannya. Melihat nama si penelphon adalah orang yang dikenalnya muncul di layar, tak sadar namja itu menghembuskan napasnya... lega.

" Yeoboseyo~"

" Yak! Yesung-ah, kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat telphon begitu!"

" Mian... tadi aku berada dikamar mandi Hyung..."

" Hahhh... Ya sudah, kau kesinilah cepat! ke H&G, ada yang ingin kita bahas disini. Ppli!"

" Hah?! Ah, ne... 20 menit lagi aku pasti sampai Hyung."

" ok, Hyung tunggu."

.

.

Kali ini tangis bahagialah yang dirasakan oleh namja manis itu, bahkan hatinya serasa mau meledak saja rasanya! Hampir semua member berkumpul malam itu, dan semuanya mengucapkan selamat hari jadi kepadanya sambil meminta maaf atas sikap kurang ajar mereka yang mengabaikannya beberapa hari ini.

Seharusnya dia pantas berbalik marah pada mereka karna sudah dengan begitu tega mengerjainya beberapa hari ini, namun dia memilih untuk bersenang-senang dengan saudara-saudara nakalnya itu malam ini. karna besok harinya mereka sudah harus menghadapi jadwal mereka lagi.

Meskipun tanpa kehadirannya sang kekasih malam ini di perayaan kecil-kecilan itu, dia tetap senang. Toh, tebusannya sungguh eksklusive... dengan cara menemani Yesung bicara di telphon sampai namja itu ke alam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

" B'day ku tahun ini sungguh amat berkesan Wonieh... Dikerjai oleh kalian, perhatiannya ELF yang besar, dan diberikan jatah liburan disela-sela jadwal kita di Jepang ini, wow! Ini perfect Wonie!"

Namja kekar itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi kebahagiaan namjachingunya itu.

" Ne... ini memang amat sangat sempurna baby~"

" Hum,meskipun aku benar-benar merasa jatuh beberapa hari ini karna permainan kalian... tetapi jika upahnya seperti ini? wow, ini sungguh adil."

" Ne, baby... mianhae, jeongmal mianhae... karna sudah membuatmu sedih. Kami tidak pernah tidak menganggapmu, sungguh... justru dengan keberadaanmu yang ditengah kami,Super Junior memiliki gengsi dimata dunia, karna suara emasmu tidak akan diragukan sama sekali. Dan kebersamaan kita itulah yang membuat kita hebat."

" Ne... kau benar Wonie. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku yang tanpa kalian semua."

" Kita akan selalu bersama-sama baby~ dan elf selalu ada untuk kita, membawa semangat yang selalu baru untuk kita."

" hum."

" Aku hampir tidak percaya jika yang menelphonku itu adalah si Kyu!"

" Ahaha, iya. anak itu punya segudang 'bakat' yang berguna untuk kondisi-kondisi yang khusus seperti tadi hehehe"

" Huh, bisa ku tebak. kalau dia pasti sering mengerjai orang dengan cara seperti tadi, soalnya dia itu sudah seperti terlatih sekali."

" Ahaha, iya mungkin."

...

" Nah... sekarang waktunya aku memberikan kado buatmu baby..."

Siwon kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kecil kekasihnya itu.

" Mwo? Masih ada lagi? Kan di Seoul kau sudah memberikanku kado Wonie... "

" Oh, tentu saja... kado ini sangat spesial baby..."

" Ohya? Apa itu?"

" 3hari ini, Choi Siwon adalah milikmu sepenuhnya baby~ sanagt amat siap melayanimu 24jam!"

" Mwo?... haish! Pervert...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyaaahh...! mianhae, oppa. Birthday fic nya telat sehari~ gak apa-apa kan?*kedip2*dan... lagi-lagi aku membuatmu sangat galau di fic ku oppa#dijewer Yyesung

.

Ah, ini fic pendek yang ku buat selama 4jam tadi. Mianhae, kalau hancur...#reader : emang semua fic mu hancur kok.

Aku ingin sekali membuat sesuatu untuk merayakan hari jadinya Oppa, jadi sekali lagi mianata... jika kesannya terlalu dipaksakan.

Semoga ada yang mau mebaca yah#sembunyi dalam cangkang kkoma


End file.
